Twelve Days of Christmas
by Kiaran Dryaalis
Summary: Title should actually be Twelve Days until Christmas, but then it wouldn't make sense to me. It's twelve days until Christmas and Subaru finds an anonymous gift by his front door. As the days go by, he gets more gifts. But who's sending them?
1. December 14

**December 14, 1997**

I used to love the Christmas season. I'd always spend it having fun with my sister. We'd have hot choclate with her special flavouring and whipped cream with sprinkles. We'd sing Christmas carols together, decorate a small tree with ornaments and surprise each other with gifts on Christmas morning. But...that all stopped when she was killed by the one I love. Christmas became lonesome and dreary. All because he had killed her and, in turn, destroyed me.

This Christmas season, things became surprising once more.

It was the fourteenth of December. And there was a candy cane hanging on my door.

_**Author's Note:** I blame this on my Mara-chan. It's all her fault. She had to tell me about her little Advent calendar. I love her to bits, but this is completely her fault. -clings- Thank you, Mara-chan!  
And yes, this is set after Tokyo Babylon, but just before X, so that's why it in the X catagory, rather than Tokyo Babylon._


	2. December 15

**December 15, 1997**

Yesterday, I thought it had just been one of the neighbours. But today, I knew it couldn't be one of them. I doubt any of them knew my size.

I had woken up early and dressed, planning to go to the lobby to retrieve my mail and a new pack of cigarettes. However, my plans were delayed by the small package by my door, wrapped in holiday paper and accented with another candy cane. I picked it up with curiousity filling me. I unwrapped it a found two double-knit sweaters; one black, the other emerald green. Both were my size.

_**Author's Note: **Bah, I know these suck so far. But they'll get better. I think. I'm not used to writing only 100 words in a story. It's harder than you think, people. -cries-_


	3. December 16

**December 16, 1997**

It was noon. I was getting read to leave for a job. Pulling on my boots, I opened the door to find another gift. There was the trademark candy cane. I picked it up and was surprised to hear a soft mewling. I opened the box.

Inside, sat a small, three coloured kitten. It was a black, white, and gold calico. She had honey brown eyes and wore a green ribbon around her neck that had kanji reading "Yuki" written in white paint. I took Yuki in and fed her a small can of tuna I had in the cupboard.

_**Author's Note:** What? So I always insist on giving Subaru a cat. I like the idea. Besides, don't you all think it'd be cute?_


	4. December 17

**December 17, 1997**

Now, I'm beginning to wonder who keeps sending me these gifts. Whoever it was must have a lot of money and a lot of spare time. This morning, I received a four-day pass to an onsen. It came with a train ticket and the train was leaving at one o'clock. I decided I didn't want to offend whoever sent the pass to me and went along with it. I dropped Yûki off with one of my neighbours and headed to the train station.

I wonder…who sent these gifts and why…I didn't think I was worth the trouble. I'm not special…

_**Author's Note: **They simply must have a lot of money and spare time, right? Psh. -runs away-_


	5. December 18

**December 18, 1997  
**  
I had gotten to the onsen late last night and had gone to bed first thing. Now, I was headed to one of the springs on the small private estate that had been reserved in my name. I slid into the hot spring and took a deep breath, closing my eyes. It had been a long time since I got to relax.

It wasn't until I opened my eyes again that I saw the candles; five of them, sitting amongst the rocks. Each one held a charm. Together, they read "Suki da, Subaru-kun."

Only one person called me that. Seishirou-san.

_**Author's Note:** Big thanks to my cousin for helping me with this one. For those of you who don't know, "suki da Subaru-kun" means "I really like you, Subaru-kun." The charms go as follows:_

_1. Suki  
2. Da  
3 and 4. Subaru (Because Subaru has two characters)  
5. kun_

_Yeah. That's all. -hides-_


	6. December 19

**December 19, 1997**

I wanted to leave the hot spring. If Seishirou-san was the one giving me these presents, then I couldn't accept them. Not after what he did. However, the next present made me think otherwise. There was an envelope with a candy cane stuck to it on the door of the room I was staying in.

Inside were six season tickets to a series of classical concerts. Seishirou-san wouldn't bother with that. He wouldn't waste that money on me. And to be honest, the tickets brought another name to my mind. The name of an old classmate of mine; Imonoyama Nokoru.

_**Author's Note: **Again, thanks to my cousin for helping me come up with this gift. And for suggesting that it might be Nokoru sending this one. _


	7. December 20

**December 20, 1997**

Maybe if it was Nokoru-sama, it would be okay. I didn't mind him. He was always nice to me when we were in classes together. However…

Today, there was another package, yet again accompanied with a candy cane. Inside was a pristine white terry-cloth robe. On the hem, were embroidered seven cherry blossoms. Now I was certain that Seishirou-san was the one sending the gifts. Then again, I had once told Nokoru-sama that I liked sakura. Perhaps, he remembered and was sending me this, not knowing that sakura now only brought pain to my heart; they remind me of _him_.

_**Author's Note:** Subaru-kun, you're weird. -pats Subaru's head-_


	8. December 21

**December 21, 1997**

It is my last day at the onsen. I wanted to enjoy the hot springs once more, but the gifts keep coming and keep confusing me. I don't know if it's Seishirou-san sending these gifts or my old friend Nokoru-sama. Whichever it is, they're spending too much money on an undeserving individual.

This morning, I found another candy cane decorated envelope. Inside were eight season tickets to Tokyo's most expensive art museum. Nokoru was really the only one who shared my passion for art. Though, Seishirou-san might have picked up on it. Either way…they shouldn't spend so much on me.

_**Author's Note:** Ame helped with this one, too. _


	9. December 22

**December 22, 1997**

I returned home to find another box at my door. I took it inside, went next door to retrieve Yûki, and brought the kitten home. She snuggled up on the couch and watched me remove the candy cane and open the box I had received. It was rather large and a lot of Styrofoam was inside. I rummaged around inside and found nine books, all of them poetry; Dickinson, Frost, Hemmingway …all masters.

Again, my thoughts went to Nokoru, a man who loved poetry. But I still could not shake the feeling that it was Seishirou-san who sent these gifts.

_**Author's Note: **I was thinking about the Subaru in the RPG I'm in when I thought about poetry as another gift. Credit to my Subaru. Because I wouldn't have thought about it had I not joined the RPG._


	10. December 23

**December 23, 1997**

The next gift was the most puzzling yet. Ten ornaments, made of silver, and painted to bring life to their depictions. All of them were penguins. I set the ornaments aside and added the accompanying candy cane to the pile I had created of the uneaten sweets. I had no tree on which to place the ornaments, as cute as they were, nor did I have much of a sweet-tooth.

Penguins. Nokoru-sama loved penguins. But…the time I caught Seishirou-san talking to penguins also comes to mind. I find myself secretly hoping that it is Nokoru-sama sending the gifts, not Seishirou-san.

_**Author's Note:** Ha! Penguins! I was watching March of the Penguins when I came up with this idea. Kudos to my mom for buying the DVD._


	11. December 24

**December 24, 1997**

Christmas Eve. It's late in the evening. I sit on my bed staring out the window. I received another gift this morning; a large box that held eleven small boxes of exotic teas. The trademark candy cane was inside the box. I finally gave in about an hour ago and took one of the candy canes to enjoy with a mug of tea. I chose one of the new teas to drink as I watched life outside my window.

I wouldn't put it past either Nokoru-sama or Seishirou-san to send me these gifts. I suppose I may find out tomorrow.

_**Author's Note:** Y'all know who it's going to be, right? Of course. Subaru's just stupid. -hugs Subaru, then runs away-_

_PS: Credit to Ame for the teas!_


End file.
